the thing kanda wanted to forget
by nezushi4918
Summary: Recently Kanda had a thing in his mind, he wouldn't admit it even if someone tortured him or they try to separate him from his soba or even tempura he loved so much. He simply wouldn't even admit to himself (He thought). Some weeks before he started thinking that moyashi scars looked sexy or even cute or sometimes simply perfect. - yullen kandaxallen: my first fanfic...
1. The thing Kanda wanted to forget

i dont own dgm and please comment :d i need to learn to write better since this is my first fanfic...

The Mistake - chap 1 by nezushi4918

Recently Kanda had a ` _thing_ ` in his mind, he wouldn't admit it even if someone tortured him or they try to separate him from his soba or even tempura he loved so much.

He simply wouldn't even admit to himself _(He thought)_.

Some weeks before he started thinking that moyashi scars looked _sexy_ or even _cute_ or sometimes simply _perfect_.

He thought the marks and scars on moyashi body were placed perfectly on the boy itself like they were made for him.

Kanda himself couldn't believe he thought of the moyashi like this, but after that time were they passed each other in a public bath in one mission it got even worst.

He just stopped thinking the mark and scars from many fights were perfect on the moyashi, _he started to see_ the moyashi was perfect itself.

The more he looked at the boy, the more handsome, and interesting, and _cute_ he become, Kanda was getting sick of it.

This needed to stop, principally after what happened yesterday when he was fighting that stupid perfect moyashi because he just wouldn't stop talking….

 _YESTERDAY:_

"Bakanda can't you even try to hear what i'm saying?...You have to learn how to socialize with people… or at least stop with that attitude towards is even thinking about locking us in a house so you stop being a Bakanda and being pised at everyone"

Moyashi said seated down to the left side of Kanda with his hands moving as he spoke with a worried face, the red mark on his face was moving every time the moyashi spoke, and his innocence was just there, with the perfect cross in the middle.

Kanda could see his hands moving from the corner of his eyes.

The moyashi had dared enter and annoy Kanda as he was meditating and now Kanda couldn't even vocus with the moyashi right there.

"Che"

"Bakanda, listen to me this is serious!"

The moyashi said with a worried face getting up placing himself in front of Kanda with his hands in his hips.

Kanda didn't even need to look up, he could sense what the moyashi just did and he started to want to touch the boy or just look at him.

` _fuck no_ `

" _LEAVE_ "

The moyashi looked at Kanda shocked but soon turned into a smirk.

"Or you will do what? Kick me out? Slice me out? I bet you dont even want to fight me knowing i would totally kick your ass until you grab your _precious_ Mugen."

The moyashi today had spare at least a second to think things trough to know Mugen had stayed next to the exorcist uniform in the corner of the room since Lenalee and Lavi were in a mission for one week and he never thought the moyashi would be the one to bother him, but still Kanda could totally kick his ass.

"Che, try it moyashi, it's good to practice once in a while without Mugen."

The moyashi accepted his offer right away turning his body to kick Knda face with his right feet, but Kanda wasn't _that_ dumb to hear the foot coming at him and catching it with his hand finally opening his eyes and smirking, getting up making it hard for the moyashi to even stand up.

"Che, so easy, ready to give up moyashi?"

"It's ALLEN"

The moyashi still gave a good impulse to the ground with the trapped foot and a jump with his left feet to kanda face again.

If he wasn't the moyashi Kanda thought no one could do this so gracefully and without shame because he had to know he would fall right after that stunt even if he hit the target.

In this case it was even worst since Kanda caught the other foot too seeing a surprised moyashi fall and grunt from the pain even though the room floor was kind of fluffy since it was a room to train.

"Che, moyashi i never saw anyone falling so graceful and stupid, now _give up"._

Kanda stared at the moyashi for sometime.

Today was one of the days the moyashi actually wasnt wearing his uniform, but was with a tight shirt and tight pants, everyone could see he was here to fight, and damn, that looked amazingly hot in the moyashi, his hair was messed in the floor and the moyashi was with a smile playing in his lips and beautiful silver eyes looking amused to Kanda´s own like he wanted this to happen.

Kanda kept staring until he saw the moyashi eye, he passed the right foot to his other hand, his left hand now squeezing both of the moyashi feets, so that he could kneel to the boys left side to press his now free hand on the moyashi neck.

The moyasi had been waiting for it because the moment Kanda pressed his hand to his neck, he gave an impulse with his foot to Kanda`s back and catch Kanda hands, sended Kanda to fall back taking the moyashi with him.

When Kanda looked he had his hands trapped on top of his head and his legs pressed together by a moyashi who was laid down on top of him with his face between Kanda face and neck.

The moyashi and Kanda grunted from the impact, the moyashi lifting his head to smirk.

Kanda had totally stopped thinking now, the only thing that passed through his mind was the way the moyashi looked happy with himself , and the felling of the moyashi body pressed against him.

 _`damn`_

Kanda didn't even know what to do, the moyashi was irritating, the way he could just make Kanda stop thinking about everything else, how could he just….

"Hehe, catched _yuu_ , now be a good boy and….wait….a….secon...d"

The moyashi said as he moved his body to be comfortable and restrain better, ended up sitting on top of Kanda, sending shivers to Kanda´s own, _`and his_ _ **scent**_ _, dammit`_

When the moyashi was over he looked down to Kanda and the moyashi was so goddamn happy with himself and _sooo handsome_ that Kanda could only stare to the moyashi to the moyashi hair down and messy, and the feeling of his hands being restrained by the boy, and his mind started to overthink.

"Bakanda are you ok?" Moyashi looked worried for one second but he still had the silver eyes shining from the fight.

Kanda charged forward with all his strength and a new one, the moyashi was` _so damn close´_.

The positions turned one more time and now was even worst.

Kanda had his legs between the moyashi´s own, with the boys hands each one restrained by one of kanda hands.

The moyashi was surprised as hell, but Kanda didn't even look at him.

He released the moyashi hands moving slowly down to his shoulders feeling the muscle the moyashi had gained from the many fights.

´ _damn, how can the moyashi be soo...hot´_ Kanda thought not even noticing the face the boy under him was doing.

Allen was looking at Kanda surprised, not even able to say a word because _hell,_ this felt good, _Kanda was straddling him? - true_ , but he was touching him _so gentle_ he could only stay quiet and feel it.

Kanda didn't stop there, his hand keep going down passing the moyashi nipples ´ _this shirt is too much tight´_ to continue down until the end of the abdomen, if Kanda wasn't salivating yet by the feeling then he would be soon.

He wasn't seeing the boy´s face underneath him pressing his hands in front of his mouth to stop a moan from slipping his lips with his eyes closed, too much busy finding a opening at the moyashi shirt and finally letting his hands caressing theboy perfect skin lifting the shirt slowly as he was passing again by the well defined abdomen, ` _hell, he is even more handsome than before`._

Allen couldn't even believe this was real, because _sure_ , he had imagined this countless of times but this was _much_ more _hot_ than _any_ dream, Kanda was looking at him in a way Allen never saw, he was gentle as Allen never thought possible, and the way he _looked sexy_ , hell, this should be forbidden.

Kanda kept going up, but this time he gave a little squeeze to the moyashi nipples so soft in his hands.

"Humm"

Kanda looked up when he heard a moan coming from the boy lips, and that was when he returned to conscious or so to say.

He was taking the sirt moyashi was wearing and touching the boy.

Kanda jerked his hands from the boy standing up and looking at the moyashi angry and confused in the floor.

Kanda stared away and muttered a silent "sorry" before getting his uniform and Mugen and shutting the door behind him.

On the floor was Allen very confused, half-hard and angry for Kanda who had the guts to stop right when it finally was getting _more hot_ and even _more good._

"What the Hell Bakanda"

Allen muttered fixing his clothes up and getting his uniform that was near the door and using that to hide the thing in his pant and shutting the door behind him.


	2. A mission no one is happy with

I dont own dgm, and the amazing characters.

A Mission no one is happy with - chap 2 by nezushi4918

 _´Che!, What does Komui want now!´_ Kanda thought after he had encounter with Marie at lunch who said Komui wanted to talk to him.

After he had passed the first half of the day trying to escape from reality, and try not to meet with moyashi, this was the last thing he wanted to go to.

He was bi, that Kanda didnt had problem in admitting to anyone! Now, that he had his eyes recently fixated in a certain moyashi.

´ _ABSURD!_ ´ Kanda clicked his tongue scaring anyone who passed by him as he walked to Komui´s….

He walked in without knocking not liking one bit who he saw…

"What is the idiot moyashi doing _here Komui!_ "

Moyashi was standing before Komui´s desk, the both discussing about something, going silent when Kanda spoke up.

"its about what i want you two to do, a mission if you want, so get close Kanda" Komui said taking a sip from his precious mug.

"Che! you can just send me the file no need to call me then!"

Kanda started to leave but Komui spoke up before that could happen.

"Kanda, this is an official mission so you will listen to me, and since im doing this for the good of the black order you _will_ listen."

Komui said never raising his voice, that could only meant, he was super serious and for moyashi to stay quiet till now, he was right.

He stopped already near the door and walked back, never daring to look clearly at him in the eyes, the memories of yesterday still visible in his mind.

"Che! then get it over with" He said crossing his arms and getting close.

"Wait! before you tell him, is really no other option Komui?i will even clean the cafeteria or help you experiment something!"

Allen tried to say, and Komui did raise a eyebrow, but no more than that.

´ _What is there so bad that moyashi is even willing to trade to be a guinea pig for Komui´s experiments…´_

"Still not changing my mind Allen, i need someone to do it, and since you two are the only team who seems close to what i need it will have to do, and i did warned you two that if both of you didnt calmed down i would do something about it!" He said trying to sound serious but anyone could see the glint in his eyes to when he was up to something.

"Kanda, as i already started telling Allen, you two are going as undercover protection at a Fund raising. I will explain better just sit down you two!"

Kanda still didnt understood shit, but he sat down on the couch with Allen, the two of them in each corner .

"The Fund raising will be done by a rich sir named Tachi who will give the found to the vatican. You two will be there to watch over the party and as he is a very important financier if there is any type of problem, you two will be taken responsible for it, oh, and it will last two days."

"And you two can hate it as much as you want, but you are going undercover with false id and you ARE going _as a couple_ , for the two days.

Komui said covering his smile by pretending to drink from the mug, but his eyes totally betrayed him.

"i told you Komui that is impossible! ONE, kanda would have to know manners-"

"HEY!"

"you two will have a teacher for that"

"...know how to dance…"

"We have a teacher for that too…"

"AND MOST IMPORTANT WE ARE BOTH GUYS!YOU CANT JUST IGNORE THAT"

"Well, you see, it will be a two days party, the first day will be a fund raising to the large investors, the second day will be a more intimate party with few people and some~ money, though you will be attending both since we already told him you two were a interesting couple who we were interested."

Komui continued talking as he got up and looked in the mess on his secretary looking for something, Kanda and Allen were more than petrified now…

"As he is a curious fellow that should be enough, to not blow your cover you two will be staying in a hotel just beside his mansion, oh, and no way any of you think about getting out of the room without the id and dressed up.

As for your question Allen of course one of you will be dressed as a girl…"

"HA!" He said finally finding their ids in the mess.

"Wait what did you just said!"

"FUCK NO!" Allen and Kanda said getting up at the same time ready to attack Komui.

"you two dont have an option, besides, if you do this without any kinds of problems it will be a benefit to you both, as if you do get in any kind of trouble i believe i will have to _finally_ tell the head nurse where are your roms dont you both agree?"

"you cant do that! The head Nurse would kill us! kill _me!"_ Allen said scared of his life. Since the last mission he had to be there supposedly for a month, but that place was _so boring._

"Che! Cant moyashi just go with Miranda or someone else?" Sitting again on the bench.

"Why does it have to be me and moyashi anyway!"

"Hey, name´s Allen, Bakanda!"

"As i told you two in the beginning, first because you two are the best fighters and team, second-"

he stopped and smiled at them before saying the rest.

"Payback for the last few weeks!"

"i did warned you two. Now, off you go, get your id, your papers about the mission, your schedule, and start going to the lessons to prepare for the meeting if you dont show up you will be forced to, the party will be held in 5 !"

Komui smiled happily as he delivered the schedule papers and sended two guys ready to kill someone out the door, closing it behind him "Hope they dont kill each other...oh, well…."

Now there they were, both of them side by side with papers and in their hand not really sure what to do.

Allen was the first to wake up and check the schedule remembering what Komui had said.

"Shit, we are going to have the lesson about manners right after lunch time!" He said looking petrified.

Allen was never the type to forget things, _principally_ what happened yesterday, and he still was very much curious to know what passed through Kanda´s head to do something like that and even worst to stop it, but as Kanda was still Kanda he wasnt dumb enough to provoke him right now since it would probably led him to not cooperate with the mission…

Allen sighed feeling tired already.

"Kanda, you _are_ going to show up right?"

"Che!" was the only answer Allen received before Kanda dash away mad or so it looked.

im sorry this chapter is more info than anything, the next one i promise it will be different.


	3. Lessons on how to behave in a Party

i dont own dgm or the amazing characters

Note: i just wanna say sorry if bak is very oc, i deal better with Kanda´s and Allen´s personality and if you are questioning yourself (youre not) why is the story going this way i can only say i like a _lot_ of skinship so i try to find a way to do as much as possible. Hope you like it

Lessons on how to behave in a party - chap 3 by nezushi4918

* * *

Kanda was on the verge of a nerve-breaking right now, even who looked at him could see he was quite pissed off.

on one side he had wanted to go back to Komui´s office and reject this mission with all his mind! on the other, once he saw his i.d, as yuu Kenta - "Male", his mind started to imagine Allen in a dress…. and….well, in his mind it always ended with Allen _without_ the dress on, forcing himself to stop there.

Allen knocked on the door where their classes were going to happen.

Allen was _not_ happy, not at all, first because on top of having to cross-dress (not his first time but that doesn't matter) his name was yuko Miya - "Girl", and to do things worst he was going on this mission with _KANDA_.

´Serious Komui! Not the best time for this!´

"Hi?" He asked moving to take a peek inside.

"oh, come in, Allen, Kanda."

Allen came in first recognizing the voice straight away, Kanda behind him with his usual poker face.

"Bak?!What are you doing here? What about your branch? is everything ok?" Getting near the men, stopping from hugging Bak.

"yes, yes, my branch is fine, Komui asked for my help, Fou wanted to come too when she found out i was coming-"

Bak said rubbing the back of his head.

"She beated you, didn't she"

"Can you believe that little-"

"so _what_ are you doing here anyways?"

"isn't it obvious Moyashi, he´s going to be the one giving us lessons, are you two going to keep the chit-chat or are you going to start?"

Bak could see clear as water that Allen would try to kill Kanda any second.

"You´re right Kanda, nice to see you again"

Bak smiled softly and nodded, even with Kanda´s rude manners Bak couldnt still forgive himself for things in the past.

"As you two see around you on the left there are different´s kinds of appetizers in the tables and glasses with champagne and wine, this is easy stuff, at _your_ right its differents outfits men´s since for Allen we first have to take measurements, the others will stay at the bench.

"i still think i´m not the person for the job, we can just wait for Marie and Miranda or Lenalee and Lavi!"

"Allen, if Komui decided it, then there is no problem."

"Now Kanda, let's start with you"

After all this idea started not to be a good one, Kanda thought.

It was forced to Kanda five different outfits, all of them difficult to wear.

 _´why the fuck can't i just go just go with a t-shirt and jeans! This is starting to get annoying´_

they shoved Kanda inside the fitting room, letting him criticize as much as he wanted, telling him what was the first he should wear.

This was annoying, the type of clothes the two of them gave him had a lot to do.

"Do you think he's actually going to wear it Bak?" Allen murmured as they looked at where Kanda had got in to change clothes.

"Let's hope so, this might take a while so let's start the other part."

"You know, i don't actually need this, Cross.. _kind of….._ teached me all this when he took me to party´s, Kanda´s the one who needs to know this"

"yeah, Komui told me that might have happened but you're going as a girl Allen, so….you have to get rid of little…..habits, _and kanda has to win some_." He murmured the last part.

"Tch, Moyashi already acts like a girl so that shouldn't be very difficult" Kanda smirked to himself as he got out with the first option, this first one was actually quite simple without a tie or a bow, just a white shirt with a jacket dark blue and black pants.*

Kanda got out, still with the smirk in his face.

He adjusted the sleeves one last time before looking up to Moyashi and immediately smirked again.

"Are you seeing something you like moyashi!"

Allen was quite shocked, it's not like he was drooling or as least he was trying not to, and what the hell is this, he had prepared an image of Kanda in a suit before hand so that this wouldn't happen, but damn this was really good on the eyes.

Of course he wasn't gonna tell Kanda that.

"It´s Allen you Bakanda!"

Allen couldn't think of something else so he turned his back to Kanda and picked mini sandwiches and stuffed his mouth with it.

"Hum, this can work out, but only for the second day,hum….let me just…"

Allen stood watch as Bak got near Kanda and started to see what was out of place, he supposed they got the measurements from the last uniforms, he adjusted the jacket a little, Kanda stayed quiet looking at Bak moving.

Bak made little adjustments but something was missing.

"Hum, try to let your hair down for a second."

"Why would i do that"

"Because i think you would look more relaxed without it"

Allen only wondered if Bak would win or not, staying quietly watching the scene and kidnapping some more food.

After some time in silence Kanda finally gave up.

"Tch! Fine!"

Kanda released his hair still against his will.

Bak was finally satisfied and he looked at Allen for approval hoping Allen thought the same as him, but getting another type of approval.

Allen was blushing all over his face and ears, turned facing the table, his back to Kanda.

Komui had told him something was going on with Allen but only now was he believing him, and he never guessed it was this much.

"Allen, What do you think?"

"Ye-yeah, i think it works, Bak can i drink something from here?"

"Sure, just dont drink it all"

The rest of the day passed smoothly since nothing could affect Allen now.

Even when Kanda tried another clothes the effects were now calmer on him.

The days passed by more faster that Allen wished for.

The rest of the lessons were calmer too since the dances that Bak teached Kanda and Allen were simple, in the beginning it was hard to make Kanda even accept to grasp Allen´s hand but after some persistence he ended doing it, even if after some lessons there was some side effects, for both of them.

_/ /_

Today was the day to go on the mission, first to the hotel, and at 8:00pm was the start of the show.

There was some time to depart so Allen decided to speak to Komui one last time.

He knocked on the door.

"Komui? Can i come in?" Allen said opening the door lightly.

Supposedly Komui was inside or so a finder had told him.

He looked around not seeing anyone, he slowly got near Komi´s desk, as he started to see a hand.

"Komui...don't tell me you're hiding again…."

He said crossing his arms, now he could finally hear a sobbing and he thought now everything made sense.

"is it because Lenalee came back and she rejected you?"

He really wasn't with the head for this but he was already too deep.

"d-do you believe sh-she said she wanted to rest first tha-than to see and talk to me! his brother!"

"Komui, she is tired i'm sure she really wants to you!"

 _´Ahhh, this brother complex….´_

Allen tried to keep calm, to see if Komui regained his calm too.

"Yeah…, youre right, its Lenalee!"

"yup, so don't worry"

"Right…" Komui finally got back in mode i'm-working-but-at-my-own-pace-and-you-cant-say-im-not. "Wait, shouldn't you be getting ready for the depart" He said sending a questioning look to Allen.

"i am, i'm ready, it's just i wanna be sure it was still necessary to go…"

Komui got his mug and tried to drink something, just to find out it was empty, suddenly he got a smile playing on his lips like he just had a bad idea.

"Well, yes of course, but if you're still that much against it, i guess, i can try to see if Miranda or Lenalee want to take your place, they just got back but…"

´ _What!´_

"What" Allen said, as his mind still processed the info, as he looked surprised to Komui.

"Well, they are here, we never thought either of them would get here so soon, and a real girl saves you the trouble of you going through it."

"Well, yes, b-but i already had the lessons and they just got back."

"..."

"i should go get something to eat before i leave…"

Allen said leaving without looking back.

 _´He knows i was just joking right…´_

* * *

the clothes that Kanda tried on: (*) .pt/search?q=kanda+in+a+suit&hl=pt-PT&site=webhp&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjEhorsvNfSAhWKWhoKHXhGDc0Q_AUIBigB&biw=1366&bih=589#hl=pt-PT&tbm=isch&q=suits+for+a+party+casual&*&imgdii=nOMXJt5pUPMEXM:&imgrc=BSjDtc-Ydsd-wM:

Please like and Reviewヾ(❀╹◡╹)ﾉ~


	4. question

Hi! im soo sorry guys! i postponed the upload and its been a few months since them ;^; its just in this fanfic case, i started going in this way bc this fanfic was with my sister help. but now i dont am sure i like the way its going. i might change it (delete chapters) or keep going idk. please review your opinion, do you like the way this is going or i should restart from after the chap 1?

i really dont know. i want to keep going with this story i just need to know what you guys would like the best.

and to say that no im not dead, and no i dint gave up on it xd

 **please if you can, review this story ;^; that way i can know if you guys like it and if i should keep going or not.**

thank you

ass: zoe


End file.
